


The Difficult Things

by theharellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theharellan/pseuds/theharellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill struggles to ask Carver for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difficult Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a "Seduce" prompt for my Merrill rp blog, though I took it in a more safe for work direction than likely intended.

Asking for things had never been Merrill’s strong point, and unfortunately there was no vir sulvanan between elves and humans that she could invoke to get what she wanted. She’d wanted to ask for some time now, but wasn’t sure if it was the right time. What if he didn’t want to take the next step? What if he’d rather take it slow? Every time she mustered up the urge to proposition him, one of these questions popped into her head and she lost her nerve.

”It doesn’t hurt to ask, Kitten,” Isabela told her when she asked. “And who could say ‘no’ to you?”

Merrill had found that Isabela was often right about these things, but she still wasn’t convinced. At night as she sat on her bed, listening to him talk of his time with the Wardens she’d rub the goosebumps on her arms, hoping he’d get the message. He never seemed to notice how she’d lead him towards the bed, only to have her hand slip out of his.

"And when I asked if his armor was comfortable he started telling me about how it was made!" she whined, burying her face in her hands. It wasn’t that Merrill minded hearing him talk, she just didn’t see why they couldn’t do both at the same time.

"Men," Isabela laughed, giving her a consoling pat on the shoulder. "They’re all thick, except where it counts.”

That evening he knocked on her door, just as he always did when he was in Kirkwall. He had a bruise under his eye, but it did nothing to dim his smile. Sometimes her heart seemed to swoop when he smiled at her, like a griffin learning to fly. She pushed up on the tips of her toes, planting a quick kiss on his cheek, smiling as his face flushed pink. “Would you like some tea?”

"So you’ve upgraded from just having water?" he teased, stepping into her home.

"Yes, I’m living the life of luxury now," she said dryly, casting a wistful look towards the bedroom. "Of course, it’s not all perfect. Sometimes I still find rats in the cupboard, and my bed gets cold at night."

Carver stared at her for a moment. “My sister used to use a bed warmer. One of those pans that you heat on the fire? I think that’s what they’re called.”

"… Yes, maybe that will do." Merrill deflated a little, sinking against the wall. Isabela’s advice echoed in her head. You only have to ask, she told herself. “But I was thinking, until then, I should find a temporary solution.” She licked her lips and swallowed the lump in her throat. “Carver, do you… cuddle?”

"Er, what?"

"You know, cuddle. That’s the right word, isn’t it? When you get under the blankets and—"

"I know what it is Merrill, I’m wondering why you’re asking me."

"I don’t know. I wasn’t sure if humans had different standards for this sort of thing, or if the fact that you come here in armor was a sign that you’d rather not." Even holding his hand when he was in armor was like trying to hold the hand of a shiny golem, she couldn’t imagine what it would be like to snuggle while he wore all that.

He looked at her like he didn’t know whether to laugh or frown. Eventually, he smiled. “I think we’re past letting cultural standards get in our way, don’t you?”

"So is that a yes?"

"Go get comfortable, I’ll be in soon," he said, beginning to fidget with one of his straps.

It was a few minutes before he wandered into the bedroom, relieved of his armor. Merrill scooted towards the wall, lifting up the blankets so he could slip in beside her. “This is exactly what I had in mind,” she sighed happily. She wasted no time finding the perfect position, her face buried into his chest. Her world was nothing but blankets and Carver, exactly how it should be. It was comforting to heart his heart thump a little faster, synced perfectly with his arm wrapping around her waist.

"You know, when you were dropping me all those hints, I thought…" His voice was muffled from where she was nestled.

Merrill took a moment to think, then stretched back her neck to stare up at his chin. “If I was ready to make love, you would know. Trust me.” She punctuated it with a quick little kiss to the bottom of his chin, the only spot she could reach without losing her perfect spot.

"Oh. I’ll… keep that in mind." A mischievous smile turned her lips. She nuzzled back into his chest, delighting in the sound of his heart beat just a little bit faster.


End file.
